


Evolution

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [7]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: After their concert in Italy Jonny starts to reminisce about how he came to being in the band.





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to take some liberty and guess at some of the ages for this. I took some inspiration from a couple GIFs and interviews for this and also from my own experiences when I was in a band. Hope you enjoy!

Jonny sat in a car that was to take them from Sferisterio di Macerata to their hotel for the night. Thom had already passed out, or so it seemed and Jonny was close behind. He let his mind wander to the show they had just played and he couldn't help but think of all of the things they had been through and what had started him down this amazing and crazy path with the love of his life. It all came back when he had remembered at the end of Present Tense and Thom almost took a dive. Jonny of course was ready to step into action. He snapped his head over and started toward Thom while taking off his guitar. Once he saw he was alright though he preceded to put his guitar back on and make a comment about the cords and laugh. Thom laughed and shrugged it off but Jonny could tell it had scared him a bit. Jonny let out a small laugh and quickly looked to Thom to make sure he hadn't woken him before turning back to the window and letting his mind wander further back. 

Ever since Jonny could remember he had always been obsessed with music. It wasn't until his tenth birthday that a family member would give him a recorder, to which he took that and learned everything there was to it, and continued to play it all the way through his teens. When he had reached primary school he begged his parents to let him play the viola. From then on, whenever he could get his hands on a new instrument he would take the opportunity. He didn't know why, but it seemed that music and instruments came easy for him. He picked up a guitar for the first time in grade Seven and he knew that he had found his main instrument. At least until his trip to China and he had discovered the Ondes Martenot. 

He continued to play other instruments, at least until Thom's brother decided they should start a band and he stuck with the guitar for that one. Jonny and Andy's band seemed to go alright but didn't last long. He then tried everything he could to get into his brother's band instead. Which was very exciting for him once it actually happened. This was also the start of him attempting to play as crazy as he could and see how far he could make his guitar go before it gave out.   
One day during the summer, Jonny, Thom, and Colin were hanging out in the Greenwood's basement, messing around with their instruments and trying to come up with a couple songs to show Phil and Ed the next time they were in town.   
"Do you think I could manage to do a guitar flip?" Asked Jonny who was looking at his guitar, the first one he got before managing to save up money to buy his Telecaster.   
"I wouldn't see why not, you fling that thing around already, I'm sure it would work" said Thom who was sitting off to the side with his acoustic, strumming randomly. Colin was sitting on one of the couches off to the side, reading. He looked at his brother and laughed at the suggestion.   
"Just don't break anything" said Colin before going back to his book. Jonny stood up with his guitar and positioned it before going into a wide stance. He took a breath and grabbed the headstock and flung it around his body. The guitar strap however came off the body half way around Jonny's and flew right at Colin, who saw it last minute and dove out of the way. Thom, who was watching the whole thing tried to go running for the guitar but it was too late. The guitar flew through the air and managed to embed itself, headstock first, into the dry wall of the basement. Colin looked up to Jonny, eyes wide, then to the guitar sticking out of the wall. Jonny had his hands to his mouth, a shocked expression on his face as well. Thom on the other hand was trying his hardest to not laugh, and failing miserably.   
"Mum's gonna kill you" said Colin as he stood up slowly and walked to the guitar to check it out, Thom following behind. He stopped though beside Jonny and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"If it's any consolation, it looked really bad ass" he said before walking up to Colin and examining the guitar as well. Jonny couldn't move, he was still in shock.   
Colin and Thom managed to get the guitar unstuck, but they broke the headstock in the process. They laid the guitar on a table and they all surrounded it, Jonny included, now that the shock had worn off a bit.   
"Guess it's a good idea that you bought that Tele the other day" said Thom poking at it.   
"I can fix it" was all Jonny said before running up the stairs and to the garage.   
"How much trouble is he in?" Asked Thom.   
"If I have anything to say about it, none. We have extra dry wall, we can fix it before mum finds out" said Colin and Thom nodded.   
Jonny came back holding a bottle of wood glue and he put it on the table then grabbed the guitar and started to take the string off.   
"Wood glue? That's not going to work Jonathan" said Colin.   
"Want to bet?" Asked Jonny as he finished with the strings and positioned the headstock to where it was supposed to be and added the glue to it and let it set.   
"I bet you your weeks allowance it wont work" said Colin and Jonny nodded and put his hand out and Colin shook it.   
While they waited for the glue to set the three got to attempting to fix the hole in the wall. It was after that day that Jonny invested in strap locks and was also a week's allowance richer because for some reason the guitar stayed tuned and played perfectly. It was then Jonny's mission to see how far he could push it before it fell apart. 

During one of their first shows as a band Jonny decided to test out his theory. They had planned on ending the show with Blow Out and Jonny knew it was a perfect opportunity to try something. He was sitting with Thom on one of the couches in the green room while the rest of the band were at the bar getting drinks.   
"You think I can manage to smash the guitar on stage tonight?" He asked as he looked over to Thom. Thom let out a laugh.   
"You can try, but that thing doesn't want to be destroyed. Just make sure you don't hit Coz in the process. He's already afraid of you as is when you're playing" said Thom with a smile and Jonny couldn't help but laugh.   
Sure enough, they came to their last song and Jonny went into playing crazier and attempting to get sounds out of his guitar that it normally couldn't make. It came to the end of the song and he saw Colin walk off stage. He waited until Colin was out of the way before pulling off his guitar and swinging it around before getting a running start. He jumped and threw the guitar on the ground as hard as he could. It didn't break however, it just bounced back at him, to which he let go of it and jumped back while the crowd went wild and Thom and Ed laughing and cheering along with them. Jonny was a bit shocked it didn't break so he decided to kick it before walking off stage himself, slowly followed by the rest of the band.   
Once backstage Thom took a running leap and jumped onto Jonny's back and ruffled his hair. Jonny stumbled forward a bit but put his hands back to cradle Thom's legs to keep him from falling.   
"That actually looked pretty awesome! Though it would have been more awesome if it would have broken" said Thom.   
"The guitar lives to see another performance!" Said Ed as he clasped Jonny on the shoulder.   
"Thanks for waiting for me to move first, Its much appreciated" said Colin with a laugh before following Ed. 

As the years went on Jonny tried to get the guitar to break, of course all possibility was taken when their gear got stolen in Miami, which set off everyone. They eventually were able to replace all the equipment, but nothing would be the same as that guitar. Jonny, however continued to see how far he could play with his current guitar and continue to be a bit crazy with it. One time Jonny and Thom had been day drinking at a festival they were playing and Jonny had a brilliant idea to take his guitar off toward the end of Anyone Can Play Guitar and started swinging it around by the strap all the while still having it play, which was quite a feat. Thom couldn't help but be impressed by that one as he threw his guitar to the ground as well, inspired all because of Jonny. The song came to an end and Jonny stepped across the neck of the guitar, then switching off his pedal board before walking off the stage while trying to not think about how close he came to knocking himself out with that stunt. 

There was a couple times were Jonny didn't come out of his guitar playing without something happening to him. After a particularly exciting show Jonny had to go to the ER right after because his ear started to bleed, which the doctor told him it was because of his playing, so he toned it down for a couple weeks. Once he was sure that everything was fine he was back at it. Another time, which had the whole band scared was when Jonny managed to slice his wrist on a loose screw from his pickups. This of course caused Colin to slip into ultimate big brother mode and Thom to grab a towel and wrap his wrist while they lead him off stage to get bandaged up before continuing with the show. Everyone would have figured that he would have began to tone down his playing more, but it just fueled him on. By this point Thom started to keep an eye on him, because one: It was very entertaining to watch, two: Thom started to realize that Jonny was starting to look more and more good looking, especially when he was playing, and three: He really didn't want to see Jonny hurt himself again and be able to actually make his way over to him if anything else happened, even though he knew Colin was right behind him and would get to him sooner.   
Thom keeping an eye on Jonny would pay off though, in Thom's book when he had seen Jonny looking at his palm before he was to start Creep and Thom couldn't help himself.   
"This ones called Creep because I like to watch" he said as he walked over to Jonny. Jonny put his hand up for Thom to see and Thom grabbed it and looked it over before leaning down and attempting to kiss it better but Jonny pulled away last minute and put his head down to cover his blush. Thom smirked at him and walked back to the mic, though Jonny held onto Thom's hand for as long as he could. It was at that point that Jonny started to pay more attention to Thom and maybe show off a little for him.   
For some reason from that show on it seemed that Thom and Jonny started to get closer, closer than they had in the past. They would start doing interviews together and Jonny would join Thom whenever he would do any solo stuff whenever he could. All of the photoshoots they'd have to do Thom and Jonny would always wind up beside or around each other. During the OK Computer tour the band had started to loose momentum and Thom seemed to be getting closer and closer to a breakdown. It had become a bit worse when they were on their way to the stage for a concert and then a press release afterwards and Jonny could tell that Thom wasn't doing well and decided to place a hand on his shoulder and rub his back to comfort him, even though his nerves were through the roof as well. Thom was grateful though and they managed to get through the concert without any mishaps. 

If there was one thing bands hated, it was to play to a pre-recorded track but this just gave more fuel to Jonny and the rest of the band as well. Their first one was a playback to Just and Jonny had the idea to turn his guitar upside down and 'play' it that way. He also did something he told himself he'd never do unless he was forced, or asked very nicely from Thom. He stayed beside Ed the whole time and pretended to do backup vocals with him, which the rest of the band and the audience got a kick out of. The second time they had to do a playback it was with My Iron Lung and they were just as thrilled for that one than they were with Just, but there was no way around it. Jonny actually tried to 'play' at that point, but he started having trouble with his strap and halfway through decided to just stop playing, put his guitar at his side and dance a bit until the song was done. Jonny, of course, wasn't the only one to suffer a bit of mishaps while on stage, Thom had his fair share as well. One concert during Wolf at the Door Thom decided to fall to the stage and roll a bit, not once thinking about the mic cord that he had managed to wrap around his body. Jonny was in his own world but still managed to catch Thom attempt to get up but fall right back down. Jonny continued to play but he also started to make his way to Thom to help once the song was over. Of course he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the predicament Thom managed to get himself into, once Jonny realized he was alright. They finished out the song, with Thom still on the floor. Jonny took his guitar off and set it to the side and leaned down to help Thom untangle himself, which wasn't easy considering Thom kept trying to move.   
"Would you sit still and let me work, you're not helping" said Jonny as he took in the cord and started to go about untangling him. Thom stopped moving and let Jonny do his magic. After the situation was cleared up Thom went to grab the mic but Ed stepped in and put it back on the stand.   
"Your mic privileges have been revoked....No touchy" said Ed with a laugh as he pointed at Thom, who couldn't help but laugh as well. He turned to Jonny to get some back up and he just raised his hands before picking up his guitar and going back to his side of the stage. 

Jonny had not realized they had made it to their hotel or that he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken awake by Thom. He opened his eyes and rubbed them before looking to Thom with a smile.   
"We're here Jon-Jon, time to get up" said Thom as he grabbed Jonny's hand and kissed it before stepping out of the car and heading inside. Jonny smiled and got out himself and caught up with Thom quickly.   
"You were laughing before I woke you up. What was so funny?" Asked Thom as they stepped into the elevator.   
"Just reminiscing about how we got here, and your little almost trip got me to thinking of the one time you managed to tangle yourself in the mic cord" said Jonny as the door opened to their floor and they preceded to their room.   
"That was a while back, glad my misfortunes can be the cause of your entertainment" said Thom with a smile as they made it to their room. They both stepped in and took off their shoes. Jonny was about ready to go to the small kitchen to get a drink but Thom stopped him by grabbing his hand and turning him before pulling him close and kissing him. Jonny smiled into the kiss and kissed him back before stepping away.   
"Love you" said Thom before letting Jonny's hand go. Jonny's smile got bigger as he leaned in and kissed Thom again.   
"Love you too" he said as he turned and headed toward the kitchen to get his drink.


End file.
